The Wedding
by weirfan
Summary: My entry in the Weir ficathon. Elizabeth and Teyla bond over planning a wedding. Mcweir, Sheyla


The Wedding

The Atlantis expedition had reconnected the wormhole to the Milky Way Galaxy with the ZPM they had found, after they had been on Atlantis a year. They had gone back and debriefed with the SGC every once in a while, for the past five years about Pegasus. They also went back for some free time, especially Elizabeth. She had some things to take care of, with the wedding and all.

It had been two months since Rodney had proposed to Elizabeth and they were having the wedding on Earth. Both of their families had been going crazy over the past few weeks, trying to help plan it.

Elizabeth had asked Teyla to be her maiden of honor. Teyla, who had never even seen an Earth wedding, was really nervous about it. She had been helping Elizabeth and learning about Earth customs at the same time. They had gone to taste cake today.

3 days left until the wedding...

At the bakery...

"Mmmm, I like this one," Elizabeth said. "What is it?"

"That's our specialty, 'Rum Scotch Cake'," the baker said.

"Did you say rum scotch?" she asked.

"Yes, it's made with rum and scotch. I'd be careful with that one, we've had some complaints of drunk relatives," the baker laughed as she replied.

"Is there something wrong with it? From what you've told me, rum and scotch are excellent beverages," Teyla said.

"Well, they are, it's just I can't be drinking right now," Elizabeth said.

"Why not?" Teyla asked.

"Well, its not a good idea for a pregnant woman to be drinking," she replied.

"You're pregnant? How far along are you?" Teyla asked.

"I'm six weeks now and I just found out recently," she replied.

"Does Rodney know?" Teyla asked.

"Of course he does, I told him as soon as I found out," she replied.

"Oh, that's wonderful," Teyla said as she suddenly hugged Elizabeth. "I'm really excited for you. Does anyone else know?"

"I think I've just told you and Rodney," Elizabeth replied.

"I'm pregnant also, but I haven't told John yet," Teyla said.

"When did you find out?"

"The other night," she replied.

"How far?"

"Oddly six weeks as well," Teyla replied. "How exactly did Rodney react to the news?"

"Surprisingly he was really excited."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, he really wants to be a father."

"That's really great news. Are you going to tell anyone else about it as well?"

"Yeah, soon. Right now we have to worry about the cake."

"I still don't understand why the cake is so important," Teyla said.

"It just is. You know, one of those wedding things I was telling you about," Elizabeth said.

"I don't understand a bunch of your wedding traditions. I don't get the garter," Teyla said.

"Its just one of those things I've seen at a lot of weddings before," she said.

"Have you had a wedding before?"

"No, this is my first one," she replied. "Have you?"

"No, not yet," Teyla replied.

"Have you talked to John about it?"

"No. I'm going to have to tell him about the baby though," Teyla said.

"Yeah, that is pretty important," Elizabeth said.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt but have you found a cake you like yet?" the baker asked.

"Well, we've established that we're not going to have the Rum Scotch Cake. Teyla, what cake did you like?" Elizabeth asked as she turned to her.

"I, personally, liked the Strawberry Cranberry Cake," she replied.

"I like that one too and Rodney loves strawberries. It's perfect," Elizabeth said.

"It's also not citrus. I almost forgot about his allergy," Teyla said.

"Okay, so you're going with the Strawberry Cranberry?" the baker asked impatiently.

"Yes, we'll take it," Elizabeth replied. "I think he'll love the cake," she said to Teyla.

"I think so too," she said.

They had finally finished looking for a cake and were going to check out floral arrangements next, after a quick lunch. They ate at a local seafood place. Rodney and John were going to meet them at the florist's afterwards.

At the seafood restraunt...

"So, have you thought of any names for the baby?" Teyla asked.

"Well, I was thinking about naming it Torri or Angie if it was a girl and David or Billy if it was a boy," she replied. "How about you?"

"I was thinking about possibly naming it Rachel if it was a girl and Joe if it was a boy," Teyla said.

"That's weird my sister's name was Rachel," Elizabeth told her.

"I did not know you had a sister," Teyla said.

"Actually, twin," Elizabeth said, "I've never really talked about her since she died."

"I'm sorry," Teyla said.

"It's okay, you didn't know," Elizabeth said.

"What exactly happened?"

"Well, almost fifteen years ago we were driving home from college for the holidays. She was driving and we ran into a deer and got into an accident. I was badly injured, myself, but her injuries were too severe to heal properly. She was in the hospital bed for three days before she... " Elizabeth began to sob.

"It's okay, you don't need to say anymore," Teyla said. "I'm sorry for asking. It really wasn't my business."

"It's okay, I shouldn't keep it to myself, I actually should talk about it. That's suppose to help."

"I understand how you feel. I've lost many people that were close to me," Teyla said. "I had a very close friend named Rachel and the wraith took her."

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said.

"It's okay."

The waitress came over at that moment and took their orders. After the waitress had left, the two women began to talk about people from their pasts. It led to a lighter conversation about their people's traditions. They had talked out their losses and were back to the future and the wedding.

"Yes well, there are a lot of different things that vary between our people. One example is our 'Union Ceremonies' traditions," Teyla was saying.

"That's true, what else do your people do with your 'union ceremonies'?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, we don't exactly prepare like this, with getting floral arrangements and a 'cake'. It is traditional for the people to-be-joined to meet each other's families before the ceremony. We have ceremonial drums and 'unity bands' much like your 'wedding bands', but they are worn on wrists. When the couple have been joined, my people throw flowers at them as a symbol of a long happy unity," Teyla said.

"We have something similar to that, we throw rice at our newlyweds it's suppose to symbolize wealth and happiness," Elizabeth said.

"Rice? Why would you throw food at people to symbolize wealth and happiness?" Teyla asked.

"I don't know its just one of those Earth wedding things we have," Elizabeth replied. "We have a few interesting wedding traditions."

"What traditions?" Teyla asked.

"Well, there's the one where the bride and groom can't see each other the day of the wedding because it is be bad luck. There's also this old poem about what a bride should wear on the big day, 'something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue'," she recited.

"That's interesting, I've never heard of such traditions," Teyla said.

"I told you we had a lot of interesting wedding things," Elizabeth laughed.

Teyla began to laugh too. As the two women were laughing, the waiter came over and gave them their bill. They had finally finished their quick lunch and were going to meet Rodney and John at the florist.

At the florist...

"What's taking them so long?" Rodney said as he looked at his watch. "They were suppose to be here about ten minutes ago," he complained to John.

"Maybe they're on their way right now. You know women they love to talk a lot," John said.

"Or maybe they're not going to show up because Elizabeth is having second thoughts," Rodney said, pacing the floor nervously.

"Whoa, Rodney, you can't be having thoughts like that. You've been with Lizzie for about five years now. She loves you very much and is going to go through this with you. I know that you're very nervous, but that's completely normal and she's only ten minutes late," John said. "Just chill."

"You're right, what on Earth was I thinking?" Rodney said, stopping his pacing.

"It's okay," John said reassuringly.

At about that time, Teyla and Elizabeth had just walked through the door.

"Hey honey, sorry we're late," Elizabeth said as she walked over and lightly kissed Rodney on the cheek.

"It's alright, I was just..." he said as he was thinking.

"He was just pacing nervously," John interrupted.

"No I wasn't, I was just walking around," Rodney said in denial.

"In circles," John said.

"Okay, that's enough you two," Elizabeth said to them. "We're here to pick out floral arrangements, so let's focus."

"Well, I've already told the florist that we're looking for something with carnations," Rodney said.

"I love carnations," Elizabeth said excitedly.

"I know, they're your favorite," he said.

"Of course you knew, Roddy," she said mushily.

"Of course, I know everything about you, Liza," he said back as mushily.

'Oh man, they're getting all mushy' John thought. He cleared his throat and Rodney and Elizabeth, who were in their own little world a moment before, turned to him. " Shouldn't we be focusing?"

"Yes, of course, I think we should get red carnations," Elizabeth said.

"Red is a wonderful color," Rodney said, agreeing with her.

"We should also get blue as well," she added.

"Blue is an excellent color," Teyla said.

"Personally, I like green," John chimed in.

"Is there such a thing as a green carnation?" Rodney asked.

"Of course there is. Carnations come in all sorts of colors," John said.

"Well, I don't exactly see all three of those colors going together, but green is a good color," Elizabeth said. "Maybe the bridesmaids' dresses could be green."

"That's very interesting, blue and red carnations and green dresses," John said. "Hmmm."

"Personally, I love the way that sounds," Teyla said.

"Yeah, me too," John said agreeing with her.

"Rodney, what do you think?" Elizabeth asked him.

"It sounds great," he replied. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes," she said simply.

"Sounds like a plan," John cut in.

So Rodney and Elizabeth went with red and blue carnations for their floral arrangements. They went out with their friends the next night for their bachelor and bachelorette parties. Rodney went drinking with John, Ford, and Carson; Radek and Elizabeth went to a movie with Jeanie (Rodney's sister), Kate, and Teyla. The next day was the day before and the women had to go get their dresses at the dressmaker's.

1 day left...

At the dressmaker's...

"Oh, you look absolutely amazing," Jeanie said.

"Oh my gosh," Kate said, "he's going to love it."

"Really? You think?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course, dear," her mother replied. "We still have to worry about the bridesmaids' dresses too."

"I still can't believe we're wearing green," Kate said.

"Oh, don't whine, green is a nice color," Jeanie said.

"Yes, indeed," Teyla said.

The dressmaker walked in. "Mrs. Weir, would you like to take a look at the bridesmaids' dresses now?" she asked Elizabeth's mom.

"Oh yes, of course Kate and Jeanie you both need to be fitted for your dresses," she said. "Okay, where do we go now?"

"This way please," the dressmaker said gesturing them out of the dressing room. Kate and Jeanie followed Mrs. Weir and the dressmaker.

"Oh boy, I just can't wait to be fitted for a green dress," Elizabeth heard Kate say sarcastically as she left the room. She couldn't help but smirk at that.

"So, have you told your mother yet?" Teyla asked as soon as the other women were gone.

"No not yet," Elizabeth replied. "Have you told John yet?"

"I haven't exactly found the right moment to," she replied. "I wonder if he'll react similar to the way you told me that Rodney did," she added.

"Well, I hope he will be happy with it," Elizabeth said.

"I hope so too, but knowing John he'll probably be a little surprised," Teyla said. "I'm a little nervous about telling him though," she said.

"I know the feeling. I was nervous when I decided to tell Rodney and his reaction surprised me quite a bit," Elizabeth said.

"Yes, I thought he would be the type to freak out at such news," Teyla said. They both looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Well, Rodney has been known to overreact over smaller things and its kind of funny how he's so excited about it," Elizabeth said, "he's even looked into college plans already."

"Isn't that at least eighteen years away?" Teyla asked. They just started laughing again.

At that moment John Sheppard walked in. "Hey, what's so funny?" he asked.

"John!" Elizabeth shouted. "What are you doing here? You're suppose to be with the others."

"I just came to talk to Teyla for a minute," he replied. "You two look amazing. Rodney will definitely love the dress, Lizzy."

"Thank you, but you're not suppose to be here, you're suppose to be with Rodney right now. Can't you wait until tomorrow to talk?" Elizabeth asked.

"No," he simply said. "It's pretty important and can't wait. So can I borrow Teyla for a moment?"

"Sure, but only a moment," she replied.

'I think this is the right moment to tell him,' Teyla mouthed to Elizabeth. Elizabeth simply nodded her off and John lead Teyla out of the room. At that moment Mrs. Weir, Kate and Jeanie all returned.

"Did I just see John?" Mrs. Weir asked. "I thought he was suppose to be with Rodney and the others."

"He was, but he had to talk to Teyla for a moment," Elizabeth said.

"Couldn't it have waited until tomorrow?" Mrs. Weir asked.

"Obviously not," Elizabeth replied.

A few minutes later Teyla walked back into the dressing room with a big smile on her face.

"So, how did it go?" Elizabeth asked already knowing the answer.

"It was great," Teyla said goofily.

"Do I dare ask what 'it' was?" she asked.

Teyla laughed at that. She had learned many things about the Earthlings and their odd 'humor' over the years. She knew that what she had just said could be taken the wrong way and she also knew that Elizabeth was just kidding around.

"Well, 'it' was a marriage proposal," she replied.

"Oh my God! That is so wonderful," Elizabeth said. "So, when do we start planning?"

She and Teyla both laughed at that. "Well, I don't know yet," Teyla replied. "I also told him about the baby."

"Is he really excited?"

"Oh yeah, he went to tell Rodney," she said.

"I'm sorry to be nosy, but what did you tell John?" Kate butted in.

"Oh, well, I told him that I'm pregnant," she said nervously.

"Wow, congratulations," Jeanie said.

"Thank you," Teyla relaxed.

"Well, I've got news as well," Elizabeth began, "I'm pregnant too."

All the other women in the room, except Teyla, dropped their jaws.

"Elizabeth, you're pregnant?" her mother managed to ask over the shock.

"Yes, I'm six weeks now," she replied.

"Wow, that explains a little," Mrs. Weir said.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth and Teyla asked at once.

"Well, there's the mood swings and the way you've been eating, it all makes sense now," she replied.

"What have I been eating that is weird?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know, maybe the chocolate covered french fries," Kate said sarcastically.

"Hey, what's wrong with chocolate covered french fries?"

"It's just a little gross and something that only a pregnant woman would eat," Kate said.

"No, it's not. I loved chocolate on my fries before I was pregnant," Elizabeth said.

"I've never tried that before," Teyla cut in. "It does sound very interesting though."

"Okay," Mrs. Weir suddenly said, "I think we should stop arguing about food and talk about something different, like the babies."

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Jeanie asked both Teyla and Elizabeth.

"Well, I was actually thinking about Torri or Angie if it's a girl and David or Billy if it's a boy," Elizabeth replied.

"I was thinking about Rachel or Joe," Teyla replied as well.

Mrs. Weir was in awe at the sudden mention of that name. She hadn't heard it for many years. "Rachel is a lovely name," she said.

"Well, I had a really close friend whose name was Rachel and she passed away recently," Teyla said sadly.

"I'm very sorry to hear that," Mrs. Weir said.

"It's okay," Teyla told her.

There was an awkward silence after that. It might have been the fact that Teyla knew she had just touched on an uncomfortable subject, unintentionally, for Mrs. Weir and she also revealed a very personal thing as well. Jeanie was very nervous about the quiet and decided to start up a conversation.

"So...Teyla, have you thought of anything for your own wedding?" she asked.

"I think I might go with carnations for floral arrangements and that's all I can think of for now," Teyla replied.

"Carnations?" Kate asked. "Why would you go with carnations? They look funny and are really cheap."

"I'm actually quite fond of them. Price was not what I was thinking about, they're my favorite flower," Teyla said to Kate.

Mrs. Weir laughed at that. "Just like my Lizzie, huh?" she said. "Lizzie has always loved carnations for some reason. I've never really understood that, they're ugly and cheap."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at that statement. "They're not ugly," she said.

"Whatever you say, I still can't believe you're using them for the wedding and also making us wear green dresses," Kate complained.

"There's noting wrong with green dresses, they look kind of cute," Elizabeth said trying to hold back a giggle.

Teyla couldn't help the giggling, so she giggled and Kate disapproved but all the other women started to giggle as well.

The women had finally finished getting their dresses for the next day and the men were on the other side of town at the same time getting their tuxedoes. The women went out to lunch after they were done.

The big day...

Elizabeth was still extremely nervous about the wedding, but there was no way she was going to back out of it, after all that she and Rodney had been through. She also knew that he was just as nervous. She was in the dressing room putting on her wedding gown for the long awaited day. Teyla was there to help do her hair and makeup.

"Lizzie, don't worry so much about it. Everything is going to be well, you have after all been with him for five years now," she said.

"Yes, I know. It's just weird getting married after all this time, you know?" Elizabeth said.

"I think I do," Teyla said.

Elizabeth was finally dressed and ready to go down the aisle. She was at the door and heard the wedding march as her bridesmaids went down the aisle. She could see Rodney all the way across the chapel and he was smiling sheepishly.

Teyla turned to her and said, "Good luck, Lizzie," she said before she started her march.

"Thank you," she replied. Elizabeth took a deep breath and walked slowly down the aisle.

When she had finally made it and was standing next to Rodney, the minister spoke. "_We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony..."_

Twenty minutes later...

"_Do you, Rodney Quentin McKay, take Elizabeth Charlee Weir to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do," _he said as he smiled at her.

"_And do you, Elizabeth Charlee Weir, take Rodney Quentin McKay to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do," _she said as she squeezed his hand and smiled.

"_By the power vested in me by the planet earth, I now pronounce you 'husband' and 'wife', you may kiss the bride." _

Rodney lifted Elizabeth's veil and planted a sweet gentle kiss on her lips.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Rodney Quentin McKay,"_ the minister said as he gestured towards Elizabeth and Rodney, who had stopped kissing.

The chapel erupted in applause at this. The ceremony was completed and everyone was headed to Mrs. Weir's house for the reception. There were at least two hundred people that showed up for the wedding.

Everyone was sitting at tables eating cake while the speeches were going on. John and Teyla were sitting at the same table as Rodney and Elizabeth and made theirs. When the speeches were finally over the bride and groom started dancing. When they were done dancing, they were just talking to their friends.

"Congratulations," General Jack O'Neill said. "I always thought you two kids would end up together."

"Yes, I'm really happy for the two of you. It's nice to know that there is a woman out there that can put up with McKay," Colonel Sam O'Neill joked.

Elizabeth laughed at that. "Thank you so much," she said. "I want to say congratulations to you two about your second child."

"Thank you, I wish you good luck with your own baby," Sam said.

"You kids are adorable together, I'm sure the baby will be perfect," Jack said.

John and Teyla came over to talk to the group of four. "Hey, Rodney, way to go," John said excitedly.

"It is wonderful that you finally 'tied the knot' as you earthlings say," Teyla said.

Jack just had to laugh at the way Teyla said the phrase. "You know you are just like my buddy, Teal'c," he said.

"Teal'c?" she asked. Teyla had never met him before, she had just met Sam, Daniel, and Jack.

"He's our alien friend," Jack said.

"Oh yes, I've heard Dr. Jackson speak of him before," she said.

"Yeah, speaking of Teal'c there he is now," Jack said. "Hey, T, over here," he called.

Teal'c and Daniel Jackson walked over to the group. "O'Neill," Teal'c nodded to him.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing much, just talking with the McKays," Jack replied.

"Congratulations, Elizabeth," Daniel said. "I'm really happy for you and glad to hear about the baby."

"Thank you," she said.

"Well, I already know who's next," Jack cut in and gestured at John and Teyla. "Have you kids set a date, yet?"

John and Teyla looked at each other for a moment and then turned back to the others. "Well, we haven't really talked about that yet," John said nervously.

"We were just engaged yesterday," Teyla said.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do about the wedding at all?" Sam asked.

"We were actually thinking about having it in Atlantis," John said.

"Wow, that sounds great," Daniel said.

"Yes, it sounds wonderful," Rodney suddenly cut in. "Congratulations, John, Teyla," he said. He whispered in Elizabeth's ear, "I think we've been here a while, can we go now?"

She smirked at that, "Soon, Rodney," she whispered.

"Yeah, I don't want to keep you kids here too long, seeing it's your wedding night and all," Jack said obviously hearing what Rodney had whispered.

Everyone began to laugh. "I guess we're going soon, we have a flight for Hawaii early in the morning," Elizabeth said. "John, Teyla, take good care of Atlantis while we're gone," she added.

"Of course, Lizzie, we'll be fine," he said.

"I believe there are two more Earth wedding traditions we need to fulfill before you leave," Teyla said.

"Which ones?" Elizabeth asked.

"The 'bouquet toss' and the 'garter toss'," she said, "which I still don't understand."

Elizabeth and Sam began to laugh at that. "Okay, I think we should start with the bouquet," Elizabeth said.

She got all the single women to line up and she tossed her bouquet. Teyla caught it, and John caught the garter. Elizabeth and Rodney were finally leaving and on their way to the limo, people threw rice at them. Teyla still didn't get the rice thing, but there were lots of Earth things she would never really understand.

Elizabeth and Rodney arrived in Hawaii the next afternoon. They were going to be there for a week while Teyla and John went through the stargate to run Atlantis until Elizabeth got back. They never knew that Elizabeth had such a hard job and how she put up with it. It was such a relief when she got back. Elizabeth had to cut down on how long she worked in the upcoming months with the baby on the way.

Eight months later...

"Wahhh!"

"Congratulations, Lass, it's a girl," Carson said to Elizabeth as he handed her, her newborn daughter.

"She's beautiful," Rodney said.

"She's perfect," Elizabeth said.

John, Ford and a very pregnant Teyla all walked into the room. "Will you look at that, the first baby of Atlantis," John said.

"She's gorgeous," Teyla said.

"I know it," Elizabeth said. "She has your eyes, Rodney."

"You're right, she does," he said. "I think we'll call her Angela," he added.

"I like that name," Elizabeth said.

"I think it suits her," John said.

Elizabeth and Rodney looked in awe at their newborn daughter. They couldn't believe they had made something so amazing. Everyone in the room was in awe of the first of many babies on Atlantis. Teyla was next for she was due two weeks before, but as they say the first one is the latest. She would be having it soon.

The End


End file.
